


An Unusual Pair

by hot_and_dangerous



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_and_dangerous/pseuds/hot_and_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying to make a living in Los Santos when 6 idiots walk into their lives, and change it, for the better? I guess you could say that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was written by a couple of friends, who are very nervous about presenting it to the public. This is the first thing we've published, so please give feedback- good or bad! Anyway, go read and enjoy!
> 
> Fluffy trash warning. 
> 
> This work contains OCs, so we apologise for any confusion. Their stories shall be explained. We're working on it. <3

"Good morning!" Beth grinned as she entered the kitchen  
"Someone's awfully cheerful" Caitlin asked with a worried expression.   
"I'm always like this. How dare you!"  
Caitlin sighed at her response, Beth rolled her eyes and began to explain herself, "I was thinking we could try something bigger this week"   
Caitlin raised a questioning eyebrow as Beth continued, "ya know the big bank downtown"  
Caitlin nodded, "Pacific Standard? Yeah."   
"Well. I've been doing some research and I have floor plans and schedules, which means we should hit it. Today. Preferably." Beth said nonchalantly which caused Caitlin to laugh. Regardless she agreed and laughed as she handed Beth some coffee before leaving to get dressed and organise their equipment.

About an hour later Beth was lacing up her boots when Caitlin dropped a duffel bag in front of her and offered her a pistol which she graciously tucked into the waistband of her jeans. Caitlin marched to the door clad in converse, jeans and a t-shirt, bank robbing clothes, right? She grabbed her car keys and wiggled them at Beth as a signal to leave. Duffel bag in hand she followed to the car, after checking her pockets for her flash drive and lock-pick. 

Caitlin was parked in front of the apartment complex as Beth hopped down the steps and into the car. "Here goes." Beth said, urging her to drive, "Oh and there was something I forgot to tell you."  
Caitlin glared at her from the drivers seat.   
"It's nothing that bad I just didn't want you to freak out"  
Caitlin immediately groaned, "what. What the fuck have you done?"  
"Hey. Why do you always assume I've done something, that's not fair."  
"Just tell me", Caitlin sighed  
"There's another crew. You've heard of them. well yeah they might hit the bank-"  
"Beth! What. Why did you think that this was a good idea?"  
"I don't think they're gonna hit it today. God I didn't call their secretary and arrange this. I just figured we should hit it before they do- hence the short notice..." Beth trailed off, she'd seen them on the banks radar when she was researching, it looked like they'd been doing some recon. Caitlin was shouting about something when Beth cut her off, "we're nearly there. What's the sense in turning around now." She grinned.   
Caitlin sighed but kept driving. 

It was about 11am when the couple arrived at the bank, Caitlin parked the car in an alley a few blocks away; they had already planned a chopper so there was no point in keeping the car. It was a Saturday so the bank would be very quiet with little security, the perfect day for a robbery.   
They walked into the building through the back entrance, Beth slipping into the security room to get rid of any guards and to disable the cameras whist Caitlin edged further into the bank, taking down guards as she went. They both congregated in the main hall, there were a few people, hostages I guess. Beth had her gun pointed at a bank clerk, whilst Caitlin stood with a pistol trained on the civilians. 

"Right, empty out that safe, slowly." Beth ordered harshly as the small woman wobbled towards the vault. "How's it going on your end?" Beth shouted to "Erm, not too good," there was a brief pause, "shit. Beth. We have company" Caitlin yelled as four men wandered into the bank, each of them holding weapons. Beth slowly turned to see them. The Fake AH crew. "Hello ladies, mind if we join in?" One of the men asked. The woman behind the counter had brought the money to Beth and was loading it into the large duffel bag. "Fuck. Couldn't you have just waited a lil bit longer." Beth sighed to the men, one of them moved forward, he was wearing a skull mask, which was actually terrifying in the right light, she pulled a pistol from her jeans and aimed it at him, "Oh this ones feisty." He mocked, holding up a shotgun. "Right, let's both drop our guns? Yeah?" Beth pleaded, he grinned  
as he put her gun into the back of her trousers and he lowered the shotgun. He chuckled taking the bag from the bank clerk, "excuse me, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Beth stated as she stood taller, "well you see, we're both robbing the same place so, it's equal trade." He retorted,  
"Asshole" She snapped as he put the bag onto the ground.   
Caitlin was still stood with the others at the front of the bank, the tallest one was looking out of the windows, the one whose arms were laced in tattoos was talking on the phone to someone called Jack, and the fourth man was stood by Caitlin, "you know hostages are easier to manage if they're dead." He stated,  
"Yes, but the aim here was to rob a bank not get locked up for murder." She replied sarcastically, and he smiled, "fair point, what are you guys supposed to be then?" He asked quizzically,   
"We're nobody's as far as you're concerned." She clenched her jaw.  
"So, what's your name? You've got to at least tell me-"  
"Geoff! Cops!" The tall man shouted in what seemed like a British accent, Beth and the masked man both glared at the woman behind the desk. 

"We've gotta move guys." The tattooed man shouted, as the masked man picked up the bag, he paused when he heard the click of a gun being cocked, "equal trade mister." Beth smiled at him, "we don't have time." He reasoned and she lowered her gun, "right let's take the bag to my chopper. Pick one of your buddies and we'll get the fuck out of here, and spilt the money later- yeah? Sound like a plan?" Beth grinned as she took a step toward him grasping the bag, "Geoff! Chopper time come on. Michael, Gav grab the other one, get the bikes." He  shouted and Geoff ran over to meet him, Caitlin looked dazed but that quickly changed to blatant confusion when Michael grabbed her arm and dragged her outside followed by Gavin. "Woah what the fuck are you doing! " she shouted as she pulled away from him, "we need to get away, come on let's get on the bikes!" Michael urged her around the corner and they followed Gavin to the bikes, there were two of them. Two bikes to three people, looks like someone's sharing. "Listen, you need to get on the bike with me, okay?" Michael said smoothly as he realised that she had in fact taken a knife from her pocket and it was currently being held level with his kidney. She nodded and got on one of the bikes after him, "If you don't take me to Beth I will kill you, understand?" She said, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

The engine of the chopper fired up as the masked man and Beth jumped in, Geoff was flying. Beth sat in the middle seat, opposite the masked man who was sat with his legs spread open, he was settling himself into the seat, whilst Beth sat with her legs crossed, and her arms firmly pressed against her chest. The bag was securely placed beneath her seat. "Why don't you take off that mask?" Beth mocked him,  
"Actually I will, I have a feeling we'll be meeting again anyway." He admitted before pulling off his mask to reveal his stubbled jaw and his piercing blue eyes which shone out from under the black eye makeup he was plastered in, he ran his hands through his tousled blonde hair. "Hey, Do you like what you see?" He taunted, forcing her to realise that she had in fact been staring at him. "Fuck you." She shouted at him which caused him to chuckle. The bag was clutched to her chest as she watched the buildings speed past underneath them. 

Michael was speeding around corners, which caused Caitlin to grasp his waist. "For God sake, will you slow down!" She screamed, as he barrelled around a stop sign, "don't be a baby." Michael grinned through his helmet. She clung to his waist as they drove to the mountain, after about 20 minutes the bikes were parked up at the meeting spot at the base of the mountain, the chopper was also there along with a silver panelled van. Beth was stood next to the chopper with the men. Caitlin swung her legs off of the motorcycle, nearly missing her step and falling over until a strong hand grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Erm, thanks" Caitlin smiled, before Geoff shouted over, "everyone over to the chopper."  
Beth was stood in between a blonde man and Geoff, Caitlin was next to Michael, Gavin, and presumably Jack and another man were leaning against the chopper. "Let's split the cash, equal trade for the girls and us." Geoff said gesturing to the bag, "Ryan, count it, and you blondie."  
Beth made a dissatisfied noise, and Ryan grinned crouching down to open the bag, "come on blondie, give me a hand."   
"Fuck off." Beth spat as she lowered herself to the ground, as they both began to count the money. 

"So while they're counting, do you want to tell me your name?" Michael asked leaning against the bike and she smiled "you look like a prick from a romantic comedy, and no, I don't."  
"I thought I looked pretty cool." Michael smiled, "c'mon. Just tell me."

"We've got about $300,000, 150 for us 150 for you, okay? Does that add up?" Ryan said sarcastically,  
"Don't patronise me, you dick." Beth shouted and Ryan chuckled.   
"Right guys! We've got 150k, alright?" Ryan stood up and shouted the crew, Caitlin followed. Beth was still sat on the ground, Ryan offered her a hand and she was pulled to her feet.   
"Pretty sweet deal," the unnamed man shouted, "that's alright," Gavin contributed,   
"Pretty good to say that you fucks didn't do anything." Caitlin stated, an Beth laughed. Each of the crews grabbed their share and they parted ways, " 'til next time." Ryan said to Beth, gripping her forearm, "it's been a pleasure.", she rolled her eyes and pulled away from him.  
"Goodbye," Michael smiled, "goodbye." Caitlin grinned before walking away. Geoff walked towards the girls, "well it was nice meeting you, thanks for the ride." He smiled and walked away.

The crew got into their vehicles as the girls hopped into the chopper, Caitlin was flying; Beth couldn't fly a chopper if her fucking life depended on it so she just gave directions. 

 About 10 minutes later they had landed by their hanger, the one they stored some of their cars and old shit in. It was the perfect place. They hopped in a car and drove back to their apartment and after another half hour of driving they were back, safe and sound with their hard earned money. 

"Well that was interesting." Beth said throwing the bag onto the kitchen counter, "I hate you sometimes" Caitlin smiled and Beth retorted, "Hey. We got paid. Admittedly the day was more. Eventful than I'd imagined it would be" They both laughed. "So what was with the mask?," Caitlin smiled and Beth rolled her eyes, shaking off the comment as she dropped the black plastic material into the counter. "I don't know. But he won't be using it for a while." She'd picked it up as the got out of the chopper, for no reason in particular. Maybe as a trophy. 

A few hours later once the couple had settled down, Beth's phone started to ring, "hello?" She called at the unknown number, "Blondie? Is that you? " a familiar voice asked, "Ryan?"  
"Hey, wanted to know if you and your friend would be willing to join us for a celebration drink tonight?"   
"Erm, sure. Where?"  
"Ten green bottles, its on the corner of San Andreas avenue."  
"About 8? We'll be there."  
"Great, bye for now blondie." Ryan laughed hanging up the phone.  
Caitlin immediately groaned. "I have to get dressed and see people don't I?"  
"Yeah but. Alcohol." Beth smiled pulling herself of the couch and dancing her way to the bedroom.


End file.
